In one conventional technique for fabricating input/output (I/O) port controller circuitry, a plurality of multi-port (e.g., dual port) controllers are formed in a substrate. In an attempt to provide enhanced flexibility in the uses to which the controllers may be put, each dual port controller includes fusible links that may be used to permanently disable all of the circuitry associated with one of ports (as well as other circuitry) in the dual port controller to make the dual port controller function as a single port controller. As can be readily appreciated, this wastes large amounts of the circuitry of each of the dual port controllers, and drives up the cost of providing a single port solution.
One proposed conventional attempt to address this problem involves mounting two single port controller dice in a single multi-chip package (MCP). This may increase the packaging costs to an unacceptable degree. Also, due to potential root complex communication issues, the controllers may not be usable with a network interface controller card that is to be deployed in a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express (PCI-e) host environment.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.